Tenshin
by Aoi uzu
Summary: AU. ella era un ángel encargado de cuidarlo a el... -quiero tocarlo...¿cuan calido será?- -yo siempre estaré a tu lado... hasta el final de tus dias...- cuando te sientas solo y triste.llamamé en los dias lluviosos para ver como el cielo llora por nosotros... Advertencias dentro del fic. BY:AOI UZU para el "torneo de fics" de "irresistible naranja" Meshiagare !


**Hola! Vuelvo otra vez con un nuevo fic de esta pareja casi desconocida para mi XD es mi primera vez con esta pareja, siendo sincera tampoco eh leído historias sobre ellos así que si hay algún error me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber =)**

**Clasificación: T**

**Advertencia: posibles menciones de relación menor/mayor (adulto /niño) y actos un poco adultos pero nada exagerado o eso pienso yo ^-^ **

**Aclaraciones:**

_-"shikayoshi"- pensamientos_

_-shikayoshi- habla normal_

**Este es mi fic para el "Torneo de Fics" del grupo "Irresistiblemente Naranja". Para la primera ronda. **

**y mi contrincante en esta ocasión será Aniyasha, que estará participando con la misma pareja que yo =), sin mas que decir **

**meshiagare~!**

**Petición: cuando terminen de leer esto por favor no vallan a pensar mal de mi, se que me pase un poquito o eso creo yo.**

**Disclaimer : los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto- sensei T_T. lo único que me pertenece es la trama de este fic .**

* * *

Ángeles… según cuentan las historias de milenios pasados eran seres hermosos, pulcros ,poderosos, libres de cualquier pecado. Encargados de custodiar y cuidar lo que sea que fuera puesto bajo su cargo.

* * *

Día y noche. Día a día. Hora tras hora. Minuto a minuto. Vigilarlo. Ese era su trabajo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, desde que se convirtió en su guardiana eterna hasta su muerte, y una vez apareciera de nuevo en la tierra, ella, aparecería de nuevo y lo cuidaría.

Cuando era pequeña, nunca llego a creer que esa clase de seres existiera. Un ser divino que cuida de ti desde que abres lo ojos por primera vez y siempre esta a lado de ti no importa donde estés. ¡Mentira!, ¡Bazofia!. Era lo que pensaba cada vez que alguien hablaba de aquel tema tan inverosímil. Pero… desde que dejo de existir en el mundo se ha dedicado a cuidar de **el**, generación tras generación. Era una persona destinada a grandes cosas, era lo que veía en cada una de sus vidas, sin embargo este ultimo era alguien destinado a estar solo…

Eso no la hacia sentir bien, si bien en un principio no le intereso sea lo que fuere que el destino le tuviera preparado a aquel chiquillo perezoso, una vez que paso tiempo con **"el" **se dio cuenta que solo era un ser frágil y fácil de comprender al grado que se llego a enamorar de el.

Puede sonar raro y por que no enfermo. que alguien se pueda enamorar de alguien mas pequeño._ No era amor_ , fue lo que pensó, y si, tal vez al principio no era amor pero inevitablemente termino siendo así . Si. Parecía desquiciado e egoísta. Su única defensa era el hecho de que nadie elige de quien enamorase. patetico ¿no?

_No le interesaba lo de afuera… si no lo de adentro, eso único y especial que la enamoro poco apoco.  
_

En variadas ocasiones se llego a lamentar el hecho de que su existencia nunca seria repetida, pues el ultimo viaje de su alma, fue su vida, irónico ¿no?, cuando mas quería vivir y ya no era pasible.

Y al parecer esta era la ultima de el, la entristecía tal hecho , pero a la vez era capaz de sentir aquella asquerosa felicidad de ser capaz de encontrarlo en la otra vida.

Ella era como un especie de fantasma, siempre a lado de el. consolándolo. aun que no sintiera sus brazos cuando lo abrazaba. El era una persona con un gran orgullo y inteligencia como sus antecesores. pero aun era un niño. y los niños se rompen con facildad.

Aquel niño de apenas diez años, le había robado completamente el corazón.

* * *

Hoy no había sido un buen día.

Hoy era su cumpleaños y sus padres se olvidaron de su cumpleaños, no los culpaba estaban muy ocupados con el trabajo pero eso no quita el hecho de que duela, no tenia muchos amigos pero los que tenia eran realmente buenos pero tampoco recibió ninguna felicitación por parte de ellos. Tampoco los culpaba, es mas tenia una justificación factible, pues al no estar en la región por viajes familiares les fue imposible estar con el.

A pesar de su personalidad, que lo hacia ver desinteresado y aburrido de la vida, no significaba que de verdad era siempre asi, ¡por dios! ¡Solo era un niño!, ¿a que niño no le gusta festejar el día de su nacimiento?, el no era la ecepcion. Hoy se sentía mas que solo.

POV(Yoshino)

Con pesadez y sin ánimos lo vi dirigirse hacia su amplia cama,nisiquiera se molesto en prender las luces, solo se tiro sin furzas sobre el colchón,que siendo sincera creía que era demasiado grande para un niño de su edad, se recostó boca arriba mirando hacia el techo con la mirada perdida hacia ningún lugar. Yo me quede al pie de la cama observándolo _-"quiero tocarlo...¿cuan cálido será?"- _me destrozaba el verlo así, quería que me viera y supiera que había alguien cerca que nunca lo olvidaría y siempre estaría a su lado. Hasta el final de sus días. He "vivido" por mucho y como tal eh aprendido como usar mi poder "_¿me pregunto si se enojaran si rompo unas cuantas reglas?"_

Lo observe removerse hacia un lado y mirar por la ventana.

-_esta lloviendo- _hable sin preocupación a que mi voz fuera escuchada, en ese momento me di cuenta. cuando llueve pierden la noción de nuestras acciones. Rodé la cama y mientras lo hacia pude ver como de sus pequeños ojos negros corrían pequeños ríos de lagrimas que el se empeñaba en desaparecer de sus mejillas. Con cuidado me recosté a su lado y lo abrase, se tenso ligeramente , pareció como si lo hubiera sentido.

Despacio susurre-

_-kakusareta yume(1)- _

Al hacer esto me materialice completamente , eso al parecer logro llamar por completo su atención ya que lentamente, casi con miedo volteo hacia mi… su pequeños ojos se posaron en mi. Le sonreí. me observaba confuso mas no se libero de mi abrazo.

Despacio me acerque un poco mas a el hasta eliminar casi por completo la pequeña distancia entre nosotros, lo que logro que sus pequeñas mejillas se arrebolaran tan tierno,que logro que mi corazón dejara de latir por un momento.

-_feliz cumpleaños, Shikaku- _susurre muy cerca de sus pequeños labios antes de atraparlos por completo con los míos.

POV (Shikaku)

Sentí a alguien cerca de mi como si me estuviera abrazando, por lo que sin querer me tensé ligeramente, aunque se sentía agradable ese casi imperceptible y familiar calor que me cubría casi por completo, pocos segundos después vi como aparecía una persona detrás de mi. Dicha persona era la dueña de aquel calor tan agradable y reconfortable, con cuidado me revolví entre los brazos de esa presa de la confusión al observar a una hermosa señora de largo cabello negro y por lo que pude percibir entre la oscuridad tenia los ojos del mismo color que su pelo, después la vi sonreírme y acercarse lentamente a mi, lo cual estoy mas que seguro que me hizo sonrojar.

No la conocía pero me infundía una gran confianza, no me sentía incomodo y mucho menos asustado.

-_feliz cumpleaños, Shikaku- _me susurro cerca muy cerca mi cara para después, posar sus labios sobre los míos, me sorprendí de sobre manera ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?, pero por alguna razón comencé a cerrar los ojos. No era tonto, sabia lo que esa hermosa señora estaba haciendo lo eh visto en varias ocasiones en los programas que ve mi mamá, si no mal recuerdo le llaman... ¿beso? ¿no?.

Se sentía muy bien, y me hizo olvidarme por un momento de todas mis penas ,sentí como movía sus labios sobre los míos, era la primera vez que hacia esto, tendría que tener miedo después de todo era un persona mayor la que estaba haciendo todo esto, pero aun así una paz se apodero de mi y en vez de alejarme trate de corresponder a aquel beso. No tenia que ser demasiado inteligente para saber como hacerlo solo copie los movimientos de los labios de aquella persona.

POV(Yoshino)

Me sorprendí un poco al sentir como mi beso era correspondido torpemente por aquel niño que me cautivo el corazón, queriendo sentir mas el calor de aquel pequeño cuerpo que tenia entre mis brazos, lo atraje mas hacia mi al punto que su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al mio .

_Quiero mas. Mas. Quiero mas de el. Siento que esto lentamente se va convirtiendo en codicia. Porque lo quiero todo para mi._

_Quería sentirlo mas._

Con agilidad logre abrir sus labios con mi lengua, lo sentí estremecerse nuevamente mas de inmediato se relajo, me adentre en aquella pequeña cueva húmeda, palpando con cuidado todo a lo que mi lengua tenia acceso deleitándome con su sabor, toque con delicadeza se pequeña lengua la sensación causo que yo jadeara en su boca, la acaricie buscando una respuesta la cuan obtuve pasados unos segundos.

Se movía tan torpemente que hizo que mi corazón se hinchara de ternura, me sorprendía que un niño de su edad supiera estas cosas, aunque sabia que solo copiaba lo que yo hacia.

Lleve una de mis manos a su rostro y lo acaricie con cariño mientras poco a poco la deslizaba hasta llegar a su nuca y así atraer mas su rostro a mio, con eso conseguí un pequeño gemidito por parte de el.

_Mas._

-_mmm_…- era música para mis oídos. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me quede extasiada con lo que observa-

Su pequeño rostro tenia un furioso rubor, encantador, y sus ojos entreabiertos, brillosos y perlados por pequeñas lagrimitas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojitos.

_Mas. Quería todo lo que el le pudiera ofrecer._

Lo quería todo. Pero aun era muy pronto para que el se lo diera.

Me separe de el, cuando el pequeño llego a su limite por culpa del oxigeno, respiraba erráticamente, tenia las mejillas encendidas y de sus pequeños labios deliciosamente entreabiertos se deslizaba un pequeño hilito de saliva, tal vez me pase un poco, pero no me arrepentía. La lluvia estaba por parar lo sabia si no me apresuraba las cosas irían mal.

-_Shikaku...te amo- _hable contra sus labios aun rozándolos _-no estas solo… yo siempre, siempre voy a estar a tu lado aunque no puedas verme…- _me separe un poco de el para verlo a los ojos y que este también me viera.

_-cuando despiertes… pensaras que todo lo que paso es un sueño- _le hable dulcemente mientras con la mano que tenia entes en su nuca volvía a estar en su mejilla y la acariciaba con delicadeza.

* * *

POV normal

-_yo…no…te olvidare- _aseguro el pequeño Shikaku. Como podría olvidarla

-_lo harás-... -y porque se que así será, quiero pedirte que trates de recordar una única cosa- _el niño asintió _cuando llueva y te sientes solo o triste,_

_Di mi nombre y yo vendré a ti, hasta que la lluvia pase podre estar junto a ti una vez pare me tendré que ir._

_-mira… la lluvia ya esta parando- _expuso ella con tristeza , mas el pequeño Shikaku no quiso voltear este solo se acurruco en el cuerpo de ella -_duerme mi pequeño, que yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte- _ella acaricio el pelo de su niño mientras sentía como la respiración del pequeño se hacia lenta y pausada

-¿_como te llamas?-_ pregunto adormilado

Yoshino sonrió dulcemente y lo separo un poco de ella, para después tomarlo de las mejillas con las manos y atraerlo nuevamente así si para darle un ligero beso en los labios de adormilado Shikaku. Beso su frente y nuevamente sus labios, para después recostar su cabeza en su pecho.

-Me llamo Yoshino…..

* * *

Despertó con los rayos del sol, tratando de cubrirse de estos enterró el rostro en su suave almohada mientras se despertaba un poco mas, se sentía mejor que nunca pero no sabia por que, a pesar de su mal día tuvo un hermoso sueño aunque no recordaba mucho de este .

Solo recordaba la sensación cálida y reconfortable de un abrazo, y un nombre que nunca había escuchado pero a la vez sentía que era muy familiar y especial. Sentía una sensación renovadora y cálida en su corazón que lo hacia sonreír sin razón aparente, sabia que algún día tendría de nuevo aquel hermoso sueño...

-_te amo-..._

-_¿eh?- _ creyó haber oído algo pero al parecer solo fue el viento, encogiéndose de hombros salió de su cuarto con las energías renovadas

Ella esperaría. Y esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Siempre esperaría ansiosa su llamado. Su deber era el protegerlo y cuidarlo, y como un buen ángel como lo era lo seguiría hasta el final. Por que ella esperaría su llamado.

FIN?

* * *

**Bueno como dije no piensen mal de mi! T_T después de terminarlo me dieron ganas de continuarlo tal vez después claro si es que alguien opina lo mismo que yo.**

**(1)significa sueño oculto**

**Tal vez sea un poco fuerte, tal vez no la decisión es de ustedes, así que por favor si les gusto dejen un review ^-^**

**Y si no les gusto dejen también uno reportando su queja, acepto criticas**

YA NE~!


End file.
